Mega Knight
The Mega Knight card is unlocked from Hog Mountain (Arena 10) or a Legendary Chest. He is an area damage, ground, melee troop with very high hitpoints and moderately high damage. He deals spawn damage when deployed and jumps to targets that are between 4 to 5 tiles away from him, dealing 1.5x his normal area damage on impact. A Mega Knight card costs 7 Elixir to deploy. The Mega Knight wears black armor with a helmet that covers most of his face and wields two mace-like weapons attached to his arms. Strategy *The Mega Knight's jump mechanic is not to be confused with the Bandit's dash ability. His charge time is slower and does not make him invincible. He will still take damage while he's airborne and can die mid-air. *The Mega Knight is powerful when paired with other high-damaging units like the Mini P.E.K.K.A. or Lumberjack since he will absorb the incoming damage and eliminate any ground swarms with his area damage, and the other troops can help him defeat high-hitpoint troops that can distract him. *The P.E.K.K.A. is a great counter to the Mega Knight. She will quickly defeat the Mega Knight for a neutral Elixir trade, and can then be used in a counterpush. *The Mega Knight is helpless against air troops such as Minions and Bats so it is best to pair him with other troops that can attack air, such as Archers, the Wizard, or the Executioner. *An Inferno Tower can take out the Mega Knight as long as the opponent doesn't have a Zap or any other card that can reset the Inferno Tower's damage ramp-up. *A Zap spell will not stop the Mega Knight from jumping once his charge initiates. The only spells that can stop the jump are the Tornado and The Log *A Skeleton Army is typically not effective against the Mega Knight. In most cases, the Mega Knight will destroy the Skeleton Army even when he's surrounded. However, if he has half health, it's effective to use the Skeleton Army on him. *The Prince can take out the Mega Knight on your side if you place him far enough from the Mega Knight to have time to deploy but close enough so that the Mega Knight doesn't have enough distance to perform a jump attack. *The Mega Knight can be used to counter a Goblin Barrel but requires precise timing. His spawn damage can defeat all three Goblins if timed correctly — ideally, he should be deployed at the back of the Tower when the Goblin Barrel crosses the river. *One of the best swarms troops you can use to surround the Mega Knight with are the Barbarians. It takes the Mega Knight three hits to kill one Barbarian. The Barbarians will take out the Mega Knight with their high overall damage and there will be three Barbarians to spare. History * The Mega Knight was available in the Mega Knight Challenge which started on 25/8/17. In this challenge, the player would build a deck which included the Mega Knight. If the player achieved 12 wins, they would have obtained him early, and they would have been able to unlock him out of subsequent Chests before his official release. * From 31/8/17 through 4/9/17, the Shop had a special offer that Arena 10+ players can buy up to four Super Magical Chests at the normal price that had a 50% chance to contain a Mega Knight card with the first chest and a guaranteed card with the second. If a Mega Knight card is obtained in the first chest, then the second one will not guarantee it. The process is repeated with the second pair of chests. *The Mega Knight card was added to the game on 8/9/17. *On 9/10/17, the October 2017 Update fixed a bug where the Mega Knight would jump even if he was less than 4 tiles away from his target. *On 12/2/18, a Balance Update decreased both his spawn and jump damage by 25%, and reduced his deployment radius, such that he will no longer be able to hit beyond the river with his spawn damage. Trivia * He and the Electro Wizard are the only troops that deal Spawn Damage. Unlike the Electro Wizard, however, the Mega Knight's spawn damage does not affect air units. * He is tied with the Lava Hound for the most expensive legendary card. * He has the same damage as an equal level The Log. * If the language is set to Italian, the description states that he lands with "the force of 100 mustaches", as opposed to 1,000 in other languages. This is likely a translation oversight. * Upon death, the Mega Knight drops his maces. The other units that drop items are the Sparky, the Dark Prince, the Guards, the Knight, the Mega Minion, the Executioner and the Cannon Cart. * Since a recent update decreased both his spawn and jump damage by 25%, players tend to nickname him with "having the force of 750 mustaches" instead of 1000. de:Megaritter es:Megacaballero fr:Méga chevalier